Princess Celestia/Gallery
Season one Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Celestia appears S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Princess Celestia raises the sun S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia 'to once again honor' S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Princess Celestia raises an eyebrow S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Equestriaflag S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Celestia begins talking to Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|It's About Time Celestia just like us S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Celestia looking at the combined dessert S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Celestia angry S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Celestia with King Sombra-like eyes S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Celestia 'Far better than I have a student' S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Princess Celestia with the delegates from Saddle Arabia S3E5.png|Magic Duel Princess Celestia perfect regal shot S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Princess Celestia reunite with my sister S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in a hall EG.png Princesses in the Empire throne room EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Celestia "I tried to help her" EG.png|"I tried to help her." Celestia and Cadance in throne room EG.png Spike holding fake Element of Magic EG.png|Celestia doesn't like the big fake crown thingy. Celestia crosses in front of the Mane Six EG.png Princess Celestia talking to Twilight EG.png Twilight Sparkle "where did she go?" EG.png Celestia leads the Mane Six to the mirror chamber EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Celestia "not what has happened" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Princess Celestia walking on scene EG.png Princess Celestia addressing Twilight about her task EG.png Twilight accepting her task EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Rainbow Dash jumps in front of Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia behind Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia explaining EG.png Twilight listening to Princess Celestia EG.png Ponies shocked by Luna's explanation EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Princess Celestia encouraging nod EG.png|"You can do it, Twilight." Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia asks about Sunset Shimmer EG.png Season four Princess Celestia "you may no longer be my student" S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle – Part 1 Princess Celestia Activating the Elements S04E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle – Part 2 Twilight levitating flash card showing Celestia and two flyers S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Spike "It's for Rarity!" S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Celestia gesturing to Twilight's seat S4E24.png|Equestria Games Celestia wakes up from her nightmare S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom – Part 1 Celestia with glowing eye S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom – Part 2 Season five Memory jewel of The Best Night Ever S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Princess Celestia "can you imagine" S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Celestia and Luna bitter with each other S5E9.png|Slice of Life Celestia "Princess Cadance will dedicate" S5E10.png|Princess Spike Twilight smiles at Celestia S5E11.png|Party Pooped Wind Rider kisses Celestia's hoof S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Celestia and Luna look at letter together S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Princess Celestia ready for war S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Discord with the princesses in clown costumes S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance bow to Twilight S6E1.png Princess Celestia "something Equestria has never seen" S6E1.png Princess Luna "beyond even our understanding" S6E1.png Flurry Heart releases a tremendous blast of magic S6E1.png Celestia "her magic is more powerful" S6E1.png Celestia "than that of a newborn unicorn!" S6E1.png Princess Celestia "more important than ever" S6E1.png Celestia "you should address your subjects" S6E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance leaving the nursery S6E1.png Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png Shining Armor watching from behind a curtain S6E1.png Shining Armor sees Cadance, Celestia, and Luna S6E1.png Mane Six and friends gather around Flurry Heart S6E1.png Flurry Heart's booming wail S6E1.png Twilight and Pinkie hear Flurry Heart cry S6E1.png Mane Six and friends in complete shock S6E1.png Ponies staring at the shattered Crystal Heart S6E1.png Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Ponies gather around broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png Celestia "I'm afraid Twilight is correct" S6E2.png Celestia, Luna, and Pinkie looking at the storm clouds S6E2.png Celestia "Those storm clouds are not like the ones you know" S6E2.png Luna "This far north, the weather has a will of its own" S6E2.png Celestia "Perhaps" S6E2.png Other ponies listening to what Luna has to say S6E2.png Celestia "We will do what we can" S6E2.png|"We will do what we can..." Celestia "but you must hurry" S6E2.png|"...but you must hurry." Princesses Celestia and Luna flies off S6E2.png Celestia clearing the storm clouds S6E2.png Luna clearing the storm clouds S6E2.png Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S6E2.png Luna sees Celestia flying off S6E2.png Luna and Celestia zaps the storm clouds S6E2.png Luna and Celestia backs up S6E2.png Storm clouds overwhelm Luna and Celestia S6E2.png Sunburst "The Crystal Heart—'; Celestia flying in the background" S6E2.png Celestia and Luna zapping storm clouds S6E2.png Luna struggles to push back the storm clouds S6E2.png Celestia "Push them back, my sister!" S6E2.png|"Push them back, my sister!" Storm clouds consuming Luna and Celestia S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike stops the ponies at their tracks S6E2.png Luna looks at Celestia; Celestia smiling S6E2.png The ponies come in S6E2.png Sunburst approaches S6E2.png Sunburst sees the broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png The other ponies gathering around S6E2.png Sunburst "with the light and love of everypony gathered" S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the other ponies S6E2.png Sunburst "Oh, I'm no wizard" S6E2.png Rainbow, AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy shocked S6E2.png Starlight "But he studied magic his whole life!" S6E2.png Starlight "You should see his house!" S6E2.png Starlight "And since nopony has any better ideas" S6E2.png Starlight "what do we have to lose?" S6E2.png Starlight grinning awkwardly; Celestia nodding S6E2.png|Everyone else might be worried, but I have full faith in Sunburst. Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Starlight ready S6E2.png Celestia and Luna about to shoot their magic beams S6E2.png|Hang on, Twilight. We're coming. Celestia and Luna shoot their magic beams S6E2.png|Let's hope this works. Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Starlight shooting their magic beams at Crystal Heart S6E2.png Sunburst runs quickly to the Crystal Heart S6E2.png|Hurry, Sunburst! Sunburst leaps for the Crystal Heart S6E2.png|We can't keep this up much longer! Starlight, Twilight, Luna, Celestia, and Sunburst look at the glowing Crystal Heart S6E2.png|Celestia, why are you the only one looking worried about this? Crystal Heart grows brighter S6E2.png|Don't worry, I'm happy now that Sunburst's plan worked. Twilight and Celestia about to get crystallized S6E2.png|(Time to experience what I missed with Sombra's destruction.) Twilight and Celestia crystallized S6E2.png|(I'm liking my temporary Crystal Pony appearance already!) Celestia "you've found a way to share your unique gift" S6E2.png|"I'm glad to see you've found a way to share your unique gift, Sunburst." Celestia "You may be more of a wizard than you think" S6E2.png|"You may be more of a wizard than you think." Gauntlet of Fire Princess Luna "We so rarely get a chance to relax and just visit" S6E5.png Princess Celestia "There's usually some crisis we have to deal with" S6E5.png Celestia "Somepony always needs our help" S6E5.png Celestia "But today—" S6E5.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are shocked S6E5.png Spike "I don't know!" S6E5.png Princess Luna "Little is known about dragon culture..." S6E5.png Princess Luna "...but this is a phenomenon we've seen before" S6E5.png Princess Luna "It is the call of the Dragon Lord" S6E5.png Princess Celestia "Dragons glow whenever the Dragon Lord..." S6E5.png Princess Celestia "...has need of them in the Dragon Lands" S6E5.png Princess Luna "The only way to end the summons is to answer it" S6E5.png Princess Luna "You must journey to the Dragon Lands" S6E5.png Princess Luna "and see what is expected from you" S6E5.png Rarity, Spike, and the other Princesses look at Twilight S6E5.png Twilight "And be there for Spike" S6E5.png Celestia "Be very careful" S6E5.png Celestia "The Dragon Lands are particularly dangerous for ponies" S6E5.png Celestia "It would be wise to be discreet" S6E5.png No Second Prances Twilight bringing silverware S06E06.png Twilight grabbing a plate with her mouth S06E06.png Starlight "should I change it back?" S06E06.png Starlight "if it's just you, me, and Princess Celestia" S06E06.png Starlight "why are there four seats?" S06E06.png Twilight "well, the whole point is for you to bring a new friend" S06E06.png Twilight Sparkle looking disapprovingly S6E6.png Twilight shocked; Starlight thrilled S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle "you could say that" S6E6.png Twilight looking unsure at Trixie S6E6.png The Great and Powerful Trixie being theatrical S6E6.png Trixie "come to perform a new stage show" S6E6.png Trixie "of grand illusion!" S6E6.png Trixie "I am calling it" S6E6.png Twilight and Celestia waiting for Starlight S6E6.png Princess Celestia getting impatient S6E6.png Twilight "should be here any minute" S6E6.png Twilight getting very worried S6E6.png Princess Celestia examining her fork S6E6.png Twilight "how about I introduce everyone?" S6E6.png Twilight "lessons are going so well" S6E6.png Twilight gestures toward other dinner guests S6E6.png Twilight "such great taste in friends" S6E6.png Twilight "don't know where she would've learned that" S6E6.png Twilight and Celestia hear Cranky's voice S6E6.png Cranky Doodle "I thought you said nosehair trimmers" S6E6.png Cranky Doodle Donkey "I'm hungry!" S6E6.png Twilight getting even more worried S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle "you're so funny!" S6E6.png Twilight backing away from Celestia S6E6.png Twilight backing out of the party S6E6.png Twilight "lost amongst the artichokes" S6E6.png Celestia and dinner guests continue to wait S6E6.png Cranky asks Celestia about her mane S6E6.png|How do you get your hair to do that all the time? Princess Celestia sighing S6E6.png|Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess! 28 Pranks Later Princess Celestia in a sea of scrolls S6E15.png|"Is Spike getting me back?" To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance trapped in cocoons S6E26.png|This is the second time she's been stuck in one of those things. Queen Chrysalis appears from behind cocoons S6E26.png Overhead view of Chrysalis looking at cocoons S6E26.png Princess Celestia freed from her cocoon cage S6E26.png Princess Luna supporting the weak Celestia S6E26.png|"Need a little help there, sis? Thorax helping Spike out of his cocoon cage S6E26.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her surroundings S6E26.png|Everybody's happy and covered in goo-kind of like the last Grand Galloping Gala. Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png|Always gotta make a flashy entrance... Starlight Glimmer in front of angered ponies and changelings S6E26.png|Chrysalis would have to be pretty stupid to try and take on this force. Ponies and Thorax look over the tower's edge S6E26.png Princess Celestia approaches Thorax S6E26.png|Even with his height increase, Thorax is still shorter than her. Princess Celestia "how we can improve our relationship" S6E26.png Thorax bowing to Princess Celestia S6E26.png|Does this mean that Celestia and the other princesses are in charge of the Changelings now too? Celestia "leave the Changeling Kingdom to the changelings" S6E26.png|She seems to have forgotten about that dinner incident... Fluttershy suddenly the center of attention S6E26.png Fluttershy worried about hosting so many ponies S6E26.png Fluttershy worried about hosting so many ponies S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png|Here's hoping they at least informed the Royal guards that they're all safe. Starlight Glimmer "where's that baking contest?" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer going off with villager ponies S6E26.png Discord talks with Trixie as Mane Six join the party S6E26.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies, changelings, and princesses looking at Twilight S7E1.png Princess Twilight addressing party guests S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "that's just not meant to be" S7E1.png Celestia comforting Twilight and Spike S7E1.png Twilight, Discord and friends by the castle door S7E1.png IDW comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Comic issue 1 cover A.png Comic issue 1 cover A Hundred Penny.jpg Issue 3 RI Cover.jpg Jetpack Comics Issue 4 Variant.jpg|Celestia in battle armor...wonder why she's never used it in the show? Comic issue 4 shared cover.jpg Comic issue 5 cover RI.jpg|So different, but still sisters. Comic issue 5 page 7.png Comic issue 6 page 1.png|Who knew Celestia had a history in rodeo? Comic issue 6 page 2.png Comic issue 6 page 3.png Comic issue 6 page 4.png|The sisters saying goodbye before the dreaded battle...and maybe Celestia should have warned Spike that the enchanted rope couldn't hold too much. Comic issue 7 page 1.png|Celestia readies Ponyville for invasion...why'd she only bring her own guards and not Luna's? Comic issue 7 page 2.png|Nightmare Moon returns...but something's different... Comic issue 8 blank cover.jpg Comic issue 8 page 1.jpg Luna rises IDW comic issue 8.png Comic issue 13 cover RI.jpg|Celestia's gone retro. Issue 16 Larry's cover.png|Poorly conceived superhero disguises are even more transparent when you're an Alicorn. Comic issue 16 rough shared cover.png|Move over Wonder Twins! Comic issue 17 cover B.jpg|Celestia doesn't look so good... Comic issue 17 page 1.jpg Comic issue 17 page 2.jpg|Celestia, this is not a good way to rebuild your sisterly relationship... Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Comic issue 18 cover RI.jpg MLP FIM 18 Masterpiece Variant.jpg Comic issue 18 page 1.png Comic issue 18 page 2.png|Whoa-Celestia without any of her accessories-plus, you know, all bandaged up. Comic issue 18 page 3.png|Celestia exposition time! And this may be the strangest one yet. Comic issue 18 page 4.jpg|Luna gets frustrated with Celestia while Applejack foolishly continues to assume that anything logical can be associated with Pinkie Pie... Comic issue 18 page 5.jpg|When your sister likes the idea of seeing an evil version of you, you know you've had problems. Comic issue 18 page 6.jpg Comic issue 18 page 7.jpg|Luuucyyy, you got some 'splainin to do! Comic issue 18 Sombra and Celestia.png|WHHHAAAAAATTTTT? Comic issue 19 cover A.jpg Comic issue 19 cover B.jpg|Evil Celestia...or do we call her Nightmare Star? Comic issue 19 credits page.jpg Comic issue 19 page 4.jpg|This might be the first time she's met a pony who could look her in the eye. Comic issue 19 page 5.jpg|Awww, he thinks she's cute, and it seems she reciprocates. Comic issue 19 page 6.jpg|Getting autographs from Discord and dancing the samba with Sombra-it really is another dimension! Comic issue 19 page 7.jpg|Oh boy...I think they're falling in love. Comic issue 20 cover A.jpg|Clash of the Celestias. Comic issue 20 cover RI.jpg|Celestia weeps. Comic issue 20 cover RI textless.jpg Comic issue 20 credits page.jpg Comic issue 20 page 1.jpg|Why can't ancient mentor characters ever be truly happy? Comic issue 20 page 2.jpg|Well, at least they're talking and not blasting each other...though it seems Celestia still needs to update Luna on some things. Comic issue 20 page 10.jpg|From bad to worse in the blink of an eye. Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 20 page 14.jpg|That whole "Princess of the Sun" thing isn't just talk... Comic issue 20 page 15.jpg|The perfect plan just ran into a major snag. Comic issue 21 cover RE verA.jpg Comic issue 21 cover RE verB.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A.jpg|Evil Celestia: gone, but not forgotten. Comic issue 25 cover A uncolored.jpg Comic issue 28 page 1.jpg|Unruly plantlife-the Alicorn princesses' one weakness. Comic issue 31 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg|This isn't likely to end well... Comic issue 32 page 1.jpg Comic issue 33 credits page.jpg Comic issue 34 cover A.jpg|Even in Equestria, you can never get a photo with everybody's eyes open. Comic issue 34 credits page.jpg Comic issue 35 page 4.jpg|Is Twilight the only student Celestia had who didn't go through some major issues? Comic issue 37 page 1.jpg Comic issue 38 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 38 credits page.jpg Comic issue 40 page 2.jpg Comic issue 40 page 4.jpg Comic issue 40 page 5.jpg|Twilight is introduced to their future mail service. Comic issue 44 SDCC 2016 cover.jpg Comic issue 44 SDCC 2016 textless.jpg Comic issue 48 cover A.jpg Comic issue 48 credits page.png Comic issue 49 page 1.jpg Comic issue 49 page 2.jpg Comic issue 49 page 3.jpg Comic issue 50 cover A.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 50 credits page.jpg Comic issue 50 page 1.jpg Comic issue 50 page 2.jpg Comic issue 50 page 3.jpg Comic issue 50 page 4.jpg Comic issue 50 page 5.jpg My Little Pony Micro-Series Comic micro 1 page 2.png Comic micro 8 cover A.jpg Comic micro 8 cover A earlier version.jpg MLP microseries 08-coverB.jpg Comic micro 8 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic Micro 8 Larry's Cover.jpg Comic micro 8 Larry's and Jetpack sketch.jpg Comic micro 8 blank cover.jpg Comic micro 8 New York Comic Con.jpg MLP Micro series issue 8 Cover Double midnight.jpg Micro-Series issue 8 credits page.jpg Micro-Series issue 8 page 1.jpg Micro-Series issue 8 page 2.jpg Micro-Series issue 8 page 3.jpg Micro-Series issue 8 page 4.jpg Micro-Series issue 8 page 5.jpg Micro-Series issue 8 page 6.jpg Micro-Series issue 8 page 7.jpg Micro-Series issue 8 School for Gifted Unicorns.png MLP Micro Series 10 Official Cover.png Comic micro 10.jpg MLP Micro Series 10 RI Cover.png MLP micro series issue10 earlier retailer incentive.jpg Micro-Series issue 10 credits page.jpg Micro-Series issue 10 page 1.jpg Micro-Series issue 10 page 2.jpg Micro-Series issue 10 page 3.jpg Micro-Series issue 10 page 6.jpg My Little Pony: Friends Forever Friends Forever issue 1 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 cover A.jpg MLP Friends Forever Issue 3 Subscrition Variant.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 cover RI.jpg Friends Forever 3 Hastings.jpg MLP Friends Forever Issue 3 Jetpack Cover A.jpg MLP Friends Forever Issue 3 Jetpack Cover B.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 page 6.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 22 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 22 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 22 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 22 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 22 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 22 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 22 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 28 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 28 page 3.jpg Other MLP Annual 2013 page 1.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 2.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 3.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 4.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 6.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 7.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2017 cover A.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2017 sub cover.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 4 page 1.jpg My Little Pony Deviations cover RI.jpg My Little Pony Deviations page 1.jpg My Little Pony Deviations page 2.jpg My Little Pony Deviations page 3.jpg Miscellaneous Queen by fyre flye-d4axiq5.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's original sketches of Princess Celestia Notes about Princess Celestia LFS.jpg|Another sketch, this time, containing notes Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 1.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle." Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 2.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle." Merchandise Toys "R" Us exclusive toys 2012.jpg|Toy Fair feat. Celestia, DJ Pon-3, Zecora, etc. Princess Celestia, Cadance and Luna blind bag toys.jpg|Cadance, Luna, and Celestia blind bag figurines. Celestia Pinked Crystal Empire.jpg Guardians of Harmony Princess Celestia figure.jpg|Guardians of Harmony figure Guardians of Harmony Princess Celestia packaging.jpg Funko Princess Celestia glow-in-the-dark vinyl figurine.jpg Princess Celestia plush 4th Dimension Entertainment.png SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 1 UK DVD.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png Nightmare Star, Solar Flare card MLP CCG.png CCG Nightmare Star poster.jpg|CCG Nightmare Star poster seen at BronyCon Legends of Equestria art print WeLoveFine.jpg|Princess Celestia in the WeLoveFine art print "Legends of Equestria" Celestia "Achievement" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Princess Celestia motivational poster. Merchandise notebooks.png Other Teacher for a Day - Princess Celestia's profile.png|Meet the Princess. Princess Celestia's Throne Room Opening.png|Ah, the "mail". It's about time... Princess Celestia's magic glow color change.png|Princess Celestia's magic glow color change is first seen in the new opening sequence after receiving Twilight's friendship report with a picture attached. A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Season 4 promo S04E01.png Celestia singing to Twilight promotional S4E25.jpg Season 4 promo Celestia and the tree of harmony.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|Season 1 Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png|Season 2 Celestia gasp S3E01.png|Season 3 Princess Celestia "you may no longer be my student" S4E01.png|Season 4 Princess Celestia "can you imagine" S5E7.png|Season 5